


Mind of Her Own, A

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Never let it be said that Dana Scully hasn't a mind of her own.





	Mind of Her Own, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: A Mind of Her Own  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: Awfully silly. Okay, PG.  
Spoilers: The Truth  
Summary: Never let it be said Dana Scully hasn't a mind of her own. Smile before The Truth hirts.  
Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Let me come and set awhile!  
Disclaimers: All characters, plots, and The X-Files belong Chris Carterm 1013 Productions and Fox studios. I make no money and intend no copyright infringement. Additive free, contains no traces of peanuts, not tested on animals. Yet. 

There was a girl from A Naval Base,  
Fiery hair and fair of face.  
She sought to treat the ill but found  
Another kind of life around. 

She searched and searched for a lot of things, Like little babies and wedding rings.  
She lost a babe and her lover true  
In the murk and mire and goo. 

She found the man in a quite dead state, Alas and alack 'twas still her fate  
To help this man in his quest for Truth: He still had lost all shreds of proof. 

And now she's on the run with him,  
No more proper, no more prim.  
She's learned to have the guts to say:  
"Damn the Bureau anyway!" 

To the tune of "Donald Where's Your Trousers?", Irish 

Rovers. 

Perhaps Section Chief Blevins, C.G.B. Spender, and even her instructors hadn't known Dana Scully all that well. They had hired her to report on Mulder's activities down at the basement office known as The X-Files. Did they honestly believe that anyone with a brain in their head would be a mindless drone, doing nothing but copying a person's words and recording their actions without evaluating his performance as a trained professional? 

Dr. Scully had her own code of ethics, her own conscience. Spying was for C.I.A. agents and people in dark back rooms. F.B.I. agents cover their partners' backs ESPECIALLY when there is reason to believe that anyone, including their superiors, show questionnable motives. 

After seven years of working with Fox Mulder, she had come to believe everything that showed his search for a conspiracy was not hogwash, not the rantings of an obsessed man, not the misperceptions of someone who needed to blame anyone on the loss of his sister. The pair had come to trust each other completely, absolutely and without question. When they were so close to opening up a Pandora's Box of deception right on the F.B.I.'s doorstep, Mulder was abducted by the goons their agency had been in league with for decades. Tortured, experimented upon and left for dead, Mulder returned and his partner did not rest until she corrected their vain attempts at forcing him to serve rather than resist. 

The government had not counted on the fact that these agents trusted each other so much, they would do anything, go anywhere to unearth The Truth. Even if that meant foregoing a personal life with a child that Scully had longed for and tried so very hard to conceive. 

When Mulder went missing from the F.B.I. shortly after their child's birth, a manhunt was set up to find him. He had supposedly done something terribly wrong. Yes, he found an alternate way to discover The Truth: he intentionally left the F.B.I. and did not tell anyone at the Bureau where he was going and for what purpose. Rumours flew that he had gone extremely far on the X-Files expense account, or that he had misappropriated monies. Only he and Dana Scully knew his reasons for 'disappearing'. Perhaps even A.D. Kersh knew of it, as well. 

His partner of now nine years had borne his child. Mulder and Scully were so much in love it hurt. Dana believed that her child would lead a safer life away from her and Washington. At least, that's what she was told by Jeffrey Spender, Mulder's half-brother. Either William or Mulder had to die, was the alien determination. Scully had A MIND OF HER OWN: neither needed to die. And neither did. 

After a kangaroo court murder trial for killing an already dead Marine, Mulder's escape was engineered by Assistant Director Skinner, Deputy Director Kersh, Special Agents Doggett and Reyes, now X-Files Agents, and, of course, Dana Scully. If not for their courage, Fox Mulder would have died by lethal injection. What would he have died for? HE FOUND THE TRUTH. He was not about to tell Scully about it, for he was certain it would crush her spirit, her very faith in God. 

After seeing Mulder's biological father, C.G.B. Spender in a Pueblo hide out made of magnetite, the dangerous Truth was told to Scully: Alien Colonization of Earth was set for December 22, 2012. 

The woman's spirit was not crushed. Her determination to go on with Mulder and their son, to prevent the supposed unevitable became stronger than ever. 

Never let it be said that Dana Katherine Scully is a follower. She has a mind of her own. 

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
